The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to compositions and methods of forming a semiconductor device using the same and, more particularly, to compositions used in formation of oxide material layers, methods of forming an oxide material layer using the same and methods of fabricating a thin film transistor using the same.
Recently, display units have been developed to have the wider size, the ultra high definition and the faster operation. Some of the display units may employ thin film transistors as driving devices for pixels. The thin film transistors may be fabricated using an amorphous silicon layer as an active layer. Unfortunately, the amorphous silicon layer may exhibit a relatively low carrier mobility of about 0.5 cm2/Vs. Thus, there may be limitations in realizing a high performance thin film transistors using the amorphous silicon layer. Accordingly, oxide semiconductor materials may be very attractive as candidates of base materials for improving the performance of the thin film transistors. This is because the oxide semiconductor materials have an amorphous crystalline structure and exhibit a relatively high carrier mobility of about 5 cm2/Vs to about 10 cm2/Vs. The oxide semiconductor materials may be deposited using a sputtering process or a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process. However, the sputtering process or the PECVD process may require a high vacuum environment to produce a high quality of the oxide semiconductor films. That is, high priced equipment or apparatuses may be required to form the oxide semiconductor films. Thus, the costs of fabricating high performance thin film transistors may be relatively high. To solve these disadvantages, a solution process, for example, a spin coating process, an inkjet process or the like has been proposed.
However, in the event that the solution process is used in deposition of the oxide semiconductor film, it may be difficult to control an oxygen concentration in the oxide semiconductor film and a relatively high temperature process may be required to deposit the oxide semiconductor film as compared with the vacuum deposition process (e.g., the sputtering process or the PECVD process). Accordingly, methods of forming the oxide semiconductor film by using a catalyst or by controlling ligands combined with metal precursors have been developed to solve the above disadvantages. However, the methods of forming the oxide semiconductor film using a catalyst may require additional impurities. Thus, a quality of the oxide semiconductor film may be degraded. Further, the method of forming the oxide semiconductor film by controlling ligands combined with metal precursors may be restrictively used according to reactivity of the metal precursors.